


Safe and Sound

by Lunarium



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Out of danger, Cloud and Zack share a room for the night.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



The room had two beds, but they ignored that fact completely. The room was stifling cold, so they chose the bed which was marginally warmer. 

Zack gave Cloud his portion of the blanket despite Cloud’s insistence that he wasn’t cold at all. He wasn’t tired either, he claimed, although his eyes did droop as Zack ran his fingers through locks of golden hair. The tranquil serenity of their room helped with lulling him to sleep, assured they were out of danger. 

Just before slipping completely into sleep, Cloud sighed Zack’s name, and his friend captured his lips into a kiss.


End file.
